The Hunters Take on Boarding School
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Artemis needs to take a task on her own. But, with Camp Half-Blood on the verge of war, she sends them to the only place she can trust: Lady Dumfree's Academy for Girls. (Pretty much all oc's)


"Milady, I don't think this is such a good idea." Thalia argued. I stood beside her in Artemis's tent. Artemis had decided that the latest issue was too dangerous for us hunters to handle.

"It's an all-girls boarding school, no chance of breaking your vow." Artemis argued. Yup, she wanted to send us hunters to school.

"We come from all different times, we have different skills." Thalia continued. I didn't see why, Artemis had made up her mind and there was no helping it.

"This is why I have picked the best. Tell the girls at dinner dismissed." She said to the two of us. We nodded and walked out.

"Nice try Thals." I said to her. She scoffed.

"Thanks Kat, but it was a lost cause." I shrugged, she was right of course, though I didn't want to tell her.

"See you at dinner Thals." I said waving goodbye. She nodded and went back to her tent, probably to listen to endless amounts of Green Day. I trotted over to the weapons tent where Rachel was working. The frizzy haired girl was hunched over one of the other hunter's knives.

"Rachel!" I called over the sound of machines. The daughter of Hephaestus looked up and wiped her brow.

"Hey ho Katya. What can I get ya?" I looked over at the knives.

"They're Mary's. A few dents, needed to be sharpened. You know routine work. How's your blade?" she asked gesturing to my sword on my hip. Golden Death, the blade Leo Valdez and Ilana Kelly, daughter of Hades, made for me. I pulled the stygian iron sword from my holster.

"So far, so good. Leo's handiwork is holding up." Then, little Mary Adams, daughter of Athena trotted in. Rachel handed over the little purple blades.

"Thank you Rachel." She said running out. I sat on one of the empty worktables. Rachel went to work on something else. Her hammer, which sort of looks like Mjolnir. It worked the same way too.

"How's it coming?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I need one of the Hecate kids to do the enchantment, but I think it's turning out pretty well." I nodded.

"Listen Rach, I'm going to head back to my tent. See you at dinner." I told her as I was leaving. She nodded and I left. I thought of what I could do.

"Katya!" I heard Lilly call. I whirled around to see my wolf, Blaze, darting toward me.

"Easy Blaze." He attempted to slow down, but ended up having to trot around me before he sat down on my right side. I leaned over to rabble him between the ears.

"Sorry Kat." Lilly said, jogging to catchup. She must have been in charge of the wolves that day. She had little flowers sprouting up around her feet. It had to be a daughter of Demeter thing.

"It's okay, Blaze is a crazy one." He looked up and rabbled under his chin. He wagged his tail. Lilly nodded in agreement and took him back to the rest of the pack. One of the mortal hunters sounded the dinner horn. We all filed into a long table into the center of camp. Thalia sat at the head of the table. I sat to her right. Veronica, who is a daughter of Ares, sat to her left. Thalia lifted her plate up.

"To the gods." She offered some food to the burning fire.

"I have an announcement to make. Lady Artemis is sending all demigod hunters, minor gods included, to Lady Dumfree's Academy for Girls. All of you report to Katya's tent to be put in the system. Mortals, go to Artemis." Thalia stated. I waved to the far end of the table, for those who didn't know me. Dinner went on with lots of jokes and laughter. As it usually did.

_***~*LINEBREAK*~***_

After dinner I sat in my tent, trying to hack into the academy's computer. Rachel was waiting outside with the other hunters to keep it all under control. I finally did get in and signaled to Rachel to start ushering the demigods' in. The first one to walk in was the daughter of Aphrodite herself:

"Juliet Morano." She said. I typed it in along with her age and class. I gestured to her to stand in front of the camera. I took her picture and put it into the ID card. I printed it off and handed it to her.

"This is your lifeline; we leave tomorrow morning at five." I told her. She smiled her movie star grin and grabbed it. Rachel brought in the next one and we kept moving in that movement, when Thalia finally entered.

"Thalia Grace." She stated, using her last name. I don't think I even knew it. I nodded and plugged it in. I sent her to stand in front of the camera. She scowled for her picture. I thought this was very her, and chuckled a little. I plugged it into her card.

"Your life line." I chuckled at her.

"Thanks Kat." I mock bowed. Rachel was the last one before me.

"Rachel Meliés." She stated in a fancy accent. I typed it in and took her picture. I did mine last. I typed in my legal name, Katya Morales. I set a timer on the camera and took my picture. I pulled out my card and nodded on how it turned out. I shut down my computer and started packing.

"Katya, can we talk?" I heard Thalia ask behind me.

"Come on in Thals, I 'm just packing for out little excursion. Where is this school anyway?" I asked grabbing my iPod off my bedside table.

"Vermont I think. Look, I haven't been to school since I was nine. I know nothing about high school." I turned to her and smiled

"No worries Thals, just stick close to me and Rachel, don't electrocute anyone, don't stab anyone, and you'll be good." Thalia chuckled.

"Thanks Kat, I needed that." I bowed. Thalia laughed and walked out. I lifted my sword out of its holster and collapsed it into an exacto knife. I folded by bow into hairclip form, my quiver into pin form. I looked at my converse necklace. The mist form of my flying shoes, a present from my dad, I kept it on and took of my circlet. A braided collection woven with red, purple, and blue with a silver moon in the center. I finished packing and placed my bag at the foot of my bed. I slowly and reluctantly fell asleep.

**A/N: If you want to know more about Katya, at least how she joined, read Katya, Huntress. And she's the second lieutenant, Thalia's second. Hunter count: 5 **


End file.
